final_spacefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 4
Chapter 4 is the fourth episode in the Final Space series. It premiered on March 19, 2018. Plot After the Galaxy One is hacked, Gary has to harvest energy from a nearby star to reignite the engines and escape. Summary Opening Gary has six minutes of oxygen left. He sees a cookie floating in space, and seriously considers eating it, hoping that it will turn him into a space-breathing manticore. H.U.E. points out how ridiculous that is, and that Gary will die if he opens his helmet. Reluctantly, Gary lets go of the cookie. Main story Quinn’s transporter is damaged and drops out of lightfold. Fortunately, the Galaxy One picked up her distress call. Gary is determined to personally rescue her, which leads to another discussion with H.U.E. about his position on the ship, and H.U.E. adds another week to Gary’s sentence. Nevertheless, Gary gets to perform the rescue. Once Quinn is on board however, it turns out she doesn’t remember Gary. She also never got any of his messages. This news leaves Gary devastated. Quinn is grateful to Gary for the rescue though. The Infinity Guard remotely seizes control of the Galaxy One. First the S.A.M.E.S. turn hostile, and then the power reactor is drained, leaving the ship immobilized near a dying star. Quinn tells the others the Infinity Guard wants to interrupt her investigation, and that the Earth is in danger. An Imperium Cruiser will soon arrive to seize the ship. H.U.E. suggests they could use the solar rays from the star as an energy source to restart the ship. Gary insists he should be the one to do it, so he can impress Quinn. Thus, Gary and Mooncake leave the Galaxy One with a VX-1 light-matter pump. As they get close, they discover the star is orbited by a graveyard of destroyed ships. Including the Scarlet Lance and its fleet. Mooncake sees a blue light emerge from one of the wrecks, and goes to investigate. H.U.E. warns Gary that the star is about to implode. Gary activates the pump and the Galaxy One is recharged. On the bridge, the S.A.M.E.S. break through the door. H.U.E. also succumbs to the override command. In his prison cell, Little Cato is working with the computer he received. The Lord Commander checks on him through a hologram, and Little Cato mocks him for the injuries he sustained in his fight with Mooncake. Viro, who came to bring Little Cato his food, punished him by knocking him down with the tray. When he is alone again, Little Cato discovers a chip taped to the bottom of his plate. On the Galaxy One, the S.A.M.E.S. and H.U.E. force Avocato, Quinn and KVN to retreat from the bridge. Quinn remarks they have to get to H.U.E.’s mainframe to regain control of the ship, and suggests they use the ventilation ducts to get there. Quinn and Avocato argue who should do it, and ignore KVN’s attempts to volunteer until the robot has enough and enters the duct. In the wreck of the Scarlet Lance, Mooncake finds the source of the light; a still active computer. He activates the log, and it contains an entry from when the captain found Mooncake, but the ship was subsequently destroyed by the Lord Commander. Then a hologram of Nightfall appears, and warns Mooncake that he brings death wherever he goes; a fate that also awaits Gary. Gary begins to feel the heat of the star, but H.U.E. cannot help him now. Then, out of nowhere, he gets a vision about his childhood. He sees how he and his dad watched the launch of the new Imperium T3 cruiser together, and how his dad gave him Mooncake (the caterpillar) as a pet just before leaving on what would be his final mission. Meanwhile, the heat increases as the star grows unstable. On the Galaxy One, KVN reaches H.U.E.’s mainframe, and prepares to use the chip Nightfall gave him. H.U.E. tries to fight him off, but KVN succeeds in installing the chip, and H.U.E. reboots, now independent from the Infinity Guard network. However, the Imperium Cruiser has found them, and Gary is still trapped in his vision. A voice tells him he must see this, as Gary relives the day his dad left on his fatal mission to stop a gravitational disturbance in space. The heath intensifies and Gary’s suit begins to burn. Quinn prepares to activate the lightfold engines, stating that if needed she will sacrifice Gary for her mission, since billions of lives are at stake. H.U.E. refuses however. Thanks to Mooncake, Gary is brought back to the Galaxy One just as the star goes supernova. The Galaxy One escapes and the Imperium Cruiser is destroyed. On Zetakron Alpha, Little Cato installs the chip he found in the computer. It activates, and he is able to send an SOS to Avocato. On the Galaxy One, Gary tells Quinn his father was John Goodspeed, and the gravitational disturbance Quinn is investigating might be the same one his dad encountered years ago. This news finally triggers Quinn’s memory, and she recalls the incident from five years ago. Cast Starring * Olan Rogers as Gary * Fred Armisen as KVN * Tom Kenny as H.U.E. * Coty Galloway as Avocato * Tika Sumpter as Quinn * David Tennant as Lord Commander co-starring * Steven Yeun as Little Cato Guest starring * Ron Perlman as John Goodspeed * Caleb McLaughlin as Young Gary Featured Music * Shelby Merry - Gallows Gallery Trivia * The angry dance that Gary does, after Quinn admits to not recognizing him, is a parody of the angry dance from Footloose - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nc8crnqKEns ** It is also similar to the angry dance from Flight of the Concords -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XMjgSkfQPSY References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1